Without Sight, Tucked Up In Your Mind
by hallowgirlfrommars
Summary: "Now, thinking of Cas with a blindfold over his eyes, with his hands out, reaching to trace over Dean's skin-less of a good idea. Even if only one part of his brain's telling him that. Another part's basically begging him to see where it goes." It can be dangerous being bored. It can lead to things like Dean agreeing to play Blind Man's Bluff with Cas. Destiel.


**Just another little Destiel thing that came to me. Leave a review if you like it. :)**

There are a load of great things about having Cas around but one of the bad things is that he's bored far less easily than Dean.

That means that when Sam goes out researching stuff, and Dean and Cas are on their own, Cas is content to curl up with a book while Dean's left to stare at his laptop-and even then, when Cas is in the room, the amount of entertainment Dean can view is pretty low. The last thing he needs is Cas getting a glimpse of the screen over his shoulder again and facing another barrage of _I don't understand that, Dean._

Dean takes another look at Cas curled up on the bed with the trench coat wrapped around him and his eyes on that book. He kind of hates Cas curling up on the bed. It means the stupid thoughts he keeps having about Cas's eyes or hair or smile get a lot harder to ignore when he's got Cas's head nestled against the pillow like that, whenever he hears a little indrawn breath that means that Cas has liked something he's read.

So, yeah, Cas sprawled out on a bed with that little crease between his eyebrows can be pretty freaking distracting.

Dean keeps taking little glances at him and then at the window. Usually, he'd have suggested they go out somewhere, a bar or something. But the rain's coming down outside, pattering the windows, and Cas is still squinting at that book and Dean decides enough is enough.

"Come on, Cas" he says, flicking the laptop lid shut. "Put the freaking book down."

Castiel raises his head, slowly letting those big blue eyes meet Dean's. Dean forces himself to keep looking at him and ignore that stupid tingling sensation in his chest. Doesn't mean anything. Obviously.

Castiel lets the book fall shut but he keeps that head tilted to the side, that look of confusion back in his eyes. "Why?" he says, that voice low in his throat and Dean's glad his lap's under the table because he does not want Cas to get a look at what that voice does.

"Because" he says, shoving the laptop away and keeping his eyes _away _from Cas's. Unfortunately, that means his eyes drop down onto Cas's body and he finds them resting on his groin which just makes the whole lap situation a lot more complicated. "I'm bored. And when you're bored, you do something."

Cas frowns. "Like what?"

Dean sighs. "I don't know, Cas. Use your imagination."

Castiel looks puzzled again and Dean mutters "I don't know, play a game." He turns back to the laptop, wondering if he could find something Cas would like to watch and hopefully pass some of the time til Sammy gets back.

"What type of game?" and Dean turns round slowly because OK, he should have remembered how literally Cas tends to take stuff even after all this time.

Castiel is watching him and Dean arches an eyebrow. "You serious?"

Castiel nods. "I believe so."

Dean sighs. Screw it. "Pick one."

Castiel shakes his head. "I don't know any."

Dean looks at Cas quietly. Every time he forgets how little Cas still knows of human culture, the angel manages to remind him all over again. "God, Cas, what did you do in Heaven anyway?" He heads over to the bed, sits at the end. "Flap your wings?"

Cas's eyes narrow. "We learned our duties-"

Dean shakes his head. "Doesn't matter. Look, there's loads of games people play. Blind Man's Bluff, that kind of stuff-"

Castiel's brow is so furrowed now that Dean could trace his finger along the lines if he wanted to. "Blind Man's Bluff?"

Dean should have expected this.

* * *

Ten minutes later, after an explanation of the rules, Castiel stares at Dean and says "I want to play."

Dean stares back. "You want to play?" Because ten minutes ago, he'd have done anything to alleviate the boredom. But now, thinking of Cas with a blindfold over his eyes, with his hands out, reaching to trace over Dean's skin-less of a good idea. Even if only one part of his brain's telling him that. Another part's basically begging him to see where it goes.

"Yes." Cas gives him one of those smiles with the big eyes. That smile should be made illegal. That smile could probably make an entire army of demons lay down weapons.

Dean shakes his head. He needs to get more sleep.

He gets up and roots around in his stuff until he finds an old scarf that Sam got him a few years back when it was freezing cold and beckons Cas closer. "Come on."

Castiel steps forward pretty calmly and complies with Dean tying a scarf over his eyes. "I can't see" he says and Dean rolls his eyes. "Yeah, that's the "blind" part, Cas." He's actually kind of grateful that Cas is talking because that distracts him from his fingers moving over Cas's skin, just brushing the edges of his hair, and he's pretty grateful for the blindfold right now.

"Right, go."

He lets go of Cas and steps back, planning to be caught pretty quickly, it being Cas's first time and all-and Dean flushes because that sounded way dirtier than he intended.

Or maybe he did intend it.

But it's kind of sweet watching Cas take a step forward with his arm out. And nearly fall over.

OK, not so sweet.

"Cas-" Dean steps forward, careful to stay just out of reach. "Cas, that's the bed."

Castiel braces his hands on the mattress and pushes himself upright. Dean carefully moves so that he'll be in front of Cas in a few moments, so that Cas can win this first game. And he has to admit, there's always been something about Blind Man's Bluff, that intrigues him and freaks him out at the same time-the whole thing about having to sense people rather than see them, the idea of knowing someone so well, you didn't even need to see them to follow them-even without sight, they're tucked up in your mind.

Cas's hands dart out and they catch him. Around the waist. Which Dean likes way too much.

"You got me."

Castiel's lips spread into this huge smile and when Dean reaches out and tugs off the blindfold, those eyes are dancing. "I beat you" he says and Dean can't even be annoyed at it.

"Yeah, you did" he says, choosing not to point out that most people wouldn't stand stock still for Castiel to catch them. "Now, it's my go."

He fumbles with the blindfold and after a second, Castiel jumps round to help him fasten it. The angel's fingers fumble a little with the cloth and they brush at his neck and Dean's heart is going way too fast to be healthy.

"OK" he says, once they've checked three times he can't see out of it. "Now, go." A thought strikes quickly and he whirls round, even though he still can't see Cas. "And no blinking out on me."

He hears a laugh from Cas and knows the angel had been considering it. That just makes him even more determined to catch him.

Cas is actually pretty quick on his feet so it takes Dean a few moments of searching with his senses before he can just sort of feel Cas on the other side of the room. His guess is proved right when he takes a step towards that area and there's a sort of muffled squeak as Cas moves. There's another one a second later and it's right then Dean realises that Cas is _giggling._

He's never been more grateful for this goddamn blindfold because God, Cas giggling like that does something to him and he's pretty sure it'd show on his face.

He takes another step forward and this time Cas bumps into him and he knows he's got him when his hands fasten into Castiel's sleeve and the angel makes this sound in his throat that sends a spike of sensation straight to Dean's groin. But he hides it, yanking the blindfold off and trying to glare at Cas. "Got you."

Castiel presses his lips together and freaking no, Cas. Don't pout. Do not pout. Dean spins him round as quickly as possible before he can keep looking at Cas pouting and he fastens the blindfold on. His fingers probe a little harder this time at Cas's neck and a strange shudder grips Castiel's body-Dean chooses to think it's just from surprise. Maybe.

"Your go" he says and giggling like that should be freaking illegal. But he's already away and he's determined to give Cas a harder run this time.

He does the whole dipping and darting thing and Cas's voice takes on a plaintive note. "Dean-" and he gropes around with his hands, just missing the bed. Dean guides him back into the middle of the room with just his voice and stays a safe distance away.

"_Dean" _and there's that plaintive tone again and God, that does something as well. Dean waits a second and it's too long because that's when Cas manages to back him into a corner.

"Caught you" and Cas's hands just gently brush Dean's shirt. Dean reaches for the blindfold and Cas's head shakes. "No, Dean" and Dean stops dead, fingers just touching Castiel's skin.

"What-" but then Cas's fingers slide blindly up Dean's shirt and Dean can't speak.

He doesn't say anything, doesn't even move, as Cas's fingers slide over, fumble gently with buttons, and traces gently over his skin. With the blindfold over his eyes, he feels his way over to Dean's arms and Dean has to bite back a small gasp as Cas's fingers find a sensitive spot.

He opens his mouth but then suddenly Cas's hands have moved to his neck. One stays there, stroking, massaging, and Dean's one second away from breaking down and moaning into Cas's neck, they're that close. And then Cas's other hand moves higher, stroking across Dean's lips and they part without Dean even thinking about it.

Each stroke of Cas's hand is so gentle, just lulling, and guiding and Dean can't hold back anymore, that soft whimper leaking from his throat. His body's basically on fire now and he's going back and forth and there's no way he can disguise this, not as his tongue darts out to touch the end of Cas's finger-

Cas draws back. "Your go, Dean." And he smiles demurely.

Dean stares at him, still gasping for breath. Cas reaches up and pulls off the blindfold. Smiling. Innocently.

_Son of a bitch._

Dean grabs the blindfold. Really, huh. Two can play at that game.

He gets it on himself this time and then turns. He can sense Castiel an inch from him and grabs but Cas darts out of the way. That laugh again. Shut up, Cas.

It's a few more steps before another grab nets him Cas's coat and he feels himself smirk. "Not too good at this yet, are you, Cas?" he mutters and he holds on. "Not yet" he says, before Cas can lift his hand. "Wait a second."

He thinks Cas should really be prepared for what he's about to do when he starts tracing the angel's stomach through his shirt. Castiel's gasp apparently means he wasn't. Dean smiles and lifts his hand higher, just lightly tracing Cas's arms.

"Dean-" and Cas's voice breaks, higher now, almost a _squeak_ as Dean's hand finds his mouth. His fingers trace Cas's lips over and over and Castiel's gasp is right against his fingers.

"Like this, huh, Cas?" he whispers and he lets his hips roll forward and brush Castiel's. The sound that Castiel makes is wild and his hips rock backwards and forwards only for Dean to pull back.

A small whimper breaks from Castiel's throat and Dean tastes the name on his voice. "Cast-_iel-"_ and it comes out as a moan and seriously when was the last time he used Cas's full name?

It seems to do something though because it's then that Cas _groans_, sharp and desperate, and his hands grope wildly but Dean still holds off. He lets his fingers wander a second longer. "Cas?"

Cas doesn't even answer. He's just gasping and trembling and desperate.

"Cas-" and then he leans forward and blind, searches for Cas's mouth with his own.

He gets half his nose but captures his top lip, and God it's too good, and Cas's hands fasten in the blindfold as he rips it loose.

He gets one glimpse of those eyes, those eyes, bright and blue and _wild, _before Castiel crashes his mouth into Dean's, that desperate sound coming from his throat again, low and harsh, but with Dean holding on to him this time, holding on as he pushes him backward towards the bed, the scarf falling to the floor beside them, forgotten.

* * *

"Dean?"

They're lying next to each other, Cas's head against Dean's shoulder.

"Yeah?"

Castiel raises his head and looks Dean straight in the eye. "I believe I won the game."

Dean doesn't even realise what he said for a moment and then rolls over, pinning Cas down on the mattress. "Did not" he growls and he sees that smile tug at Castiel's lips again.

"I let you catch me" he whispers and Dean raises an eyebrow. "Yeah? Well, I let you catch me the first time."

Castiel tips his head to the side. "Then it was a draw?"

"We're equal." And then Dean whispers "Shut up, Cas" and pulls him in for another kiss. Which, by the feeling of Cas's mouth smiling against his, is the right move.

It's another few seconds of blissful silence with Dean's head pressed against Cas's chest, listening to his heart beat, before Cas whispers once more "I still believe I won."

"Shut up, Cas."

But he kisses him again. They're equal, after all.

**Hope you enjoyed it, leave a review!**


End file.
